List of Recycled Assets
Throughout the duration of the series there has been a lot of recycled assets from the show usually to save money, ranging from voices, background music, and character models. Sounds *A "bong" sound effect from the MondoMedia intro can be heard when Handy spots what he thinks is a bucket of water in House Warming. This sound is also heard in Wheelin' and Dealin', when the screen closes up on a road sign and in Snow What? That's What! when the tree at the bottom of the hill is seen. *Some of the sound effects from the MondoMedia intro can heard in Pitchin' Impossible when The Mole's ball bounces all over the place. *There is a loud echoing sound that can be heard in Crazy Ant-ics when Sniffles' tongue bursts through The Ants' door. This sound can also be heard in Havin' A Ball when Lumpy dies, in Wheelin' and Dealin', when Lumpy's car explodes, though you have to listen closely to hear it, and in Pitchin' Impossible when the ferris wheel is released from its hinges. Voices Cuddles Giggles, Petunia, Cub *The sound Giggles makes when Cuddles' blood splashes on her is repeated by Petunia in Flippin' Burgers. Another sound from Giggles is reused, the one she makes when Cuddles' intestine is wrapped around her neck is also reused in Flippin' Burgers. *The way Petunia says "Oh wow!" in House Warming, when she is looking at her new house, is reused in Reindeer Kringle. It is later reused by Giggles in Kringle Tree. *The way Petunia screams after a bucket of petrol is dumped on her in House Warming, is reused by herself in Flippin' Burgers and Giggles in Eyes Cold Lemonade, Stealing the Spotlight, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Snow Place to Go, Kringle Karols, and Sight Kringle. *The way Petunia says "Yum, Yum, Yum" is reused by Giggles in Put Your Back Into It. *The sound Cub makes when a bear trap lands on his head in It's a Snap is reused in Class Act and Stealing the Spotlight. It's also reused in Hello Dolly, but it's cut short. *Cub's crying in And the Kitchen Sink is reused in A Handy Nanny. Toothy Lumpy *Lumpy's whistling in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is reused in Blast from the Past. *The sound Lumpy makes before covering his eyes at the cliff in Happy Trails Pt. 1 is reused in Out of Sight, Out of Mime when he runs away and Remains to be Seen when he tries to shake a zombified Fliqpy off his arm. *The way Lumpy screams when he and the other characters are being chased by a bear in Take a Hike is the same way he screamed when he was on fire in Brake the Cycle. Handy *Handy's taunting laugh in Wheelin' and Dealin' is reused in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *Parts of Handy's screams in Spare Me are reused in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Nutty *Part of Nutty's scream when he is about to die in Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is reused during his death in Party Animal. *Nutty's scream before he is crushed by a car magnet in Chew Said a Mouthful, is reused right before he dies in Double Whammy Part I and Going Out With a Bang. Sniffles Pop and Fliqpy *Pop saying "Now stay here." in Chip Off the Ol' Block is reused in A Hole Lotta Love. *The way Pop yells "No!" and cries in And the Kitchen Sink is reused in Cubtron Z. *The way Pop screams in his Smoochie in Kabob, is reused by Fliqpy in This Is Your Knife, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Double Whammy Part I, and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *Pop angrily saying "Eh...? What is this?" In Snip Snip Hooray! is reused in Mime to Five. *The sound Fliqpy makes when he bashes Cuddles' face with a rock in This Is Your Knife is reused in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Remains to be Seen, and Double Whammy Part I. *Flippy's heavy breathing in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, after swimming back on shore, is reused from Pop in Havin' A Ball. Flaky *Flaky repeats the same scream in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and I Get a Trick Out of You. Disco Bear Russell Lifty and Shifty *Lifty and Shifty's laughs are reused in almost every episode they appear in. *Lifty or Shifty can be heard saying "Uh oh" when they notice the sign in Wheelin' and Dealin'. This line is reused by Shifty in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *The way Lifty asks Shifty "Where's the wheel?" in Wheelin' and Dealin', is reused by Shifty in Milkin' It and Swelter Skelter when it starts to snow in their apartment. *The sound Lifty and Shifty when they see the electric line, after throwing away their stuff, is reused in Class Act. *One sound that Lifty makes at one point when he's milking the cow in Milkin' It, is reused in Dunce Upon a Time when he tries to get Nutty to trade his cow. Mime *The sound Mime makes when he dies in Happy Trails Pt. 1 is reused when he dies in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. Flippy *The sound Flippy makes when he flips out in Hide and Seek is reused in Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy Part I, and Operation: Tiger Bomb. It's reused This Is Your Knife and Flippin' Burgers, but Flippy's whimpering is cut out and it's reused again in Random Acts of Silence, but Fliqpy's growling is extended. Splendid Miscellaneous *The way Giggles' mom says "Bye-Bye" in Helping Helps is reused by Petunia in Just Be Clause. *The sounds the ants make are reused in most of the episodes they appear in. (With Blast from the Past, being an exception) *Toothy or Petunia make a high-pitched laugh in Hide and Seek. This laugh is reused by Sniffles in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *The characters sing the theme song in This Is Your Knife and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. They also sing it in Happy Trails Pt. 1, but it sounds slightly different. Music *The music in the beginning of Crazy Ant-ics was reused for Tongue Twister Trouble, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Keepin' it Reel. *The same music plays during Sniffles' torment and death in both Crazy Ant-ics and Tongue Twister Trouble. *The music that plays at the beginning of Havin' A Ball is played throughout Chip Off the Ol' Block and Snip Snip Hooray!. *In Havin' A Ball, the music that plays from Pop falling in the propeller to his body parts landing on the ground is the same music that plays in Chip Off the Ol' Block during Cub's death, Snip Snip Hooray! after Cub's ear is sliced off and during his death, Class Act, when Flaky falls through the chimney, and in Better Off Bread when Splendid flies into space and Giggles' dies. *The music that plays at the beginning of Nuttin' Wrong with Candy is played throughout Nuttin' but the Tooth. *The music that starts at the beginning of Pitchin' Impossible is reused in the beginning of Mime and Mime Again and I Get a Trick Out of You. *The music that ends Pitchin' Impossible also ends Mime and Mime Again and Rink Hijinks. *The music that plays at the beginning of Whose Line Is It Anyway? is also played at the beginning of Off the Hook and Get Whale Soon, though it sounds slightly different in the latter. *In Whose Line Is It Anyway?, the music that plays when the blowfish inflates in Russell's throat is reused in Get Whale Soon when he tries to light the match. *The Halloween music that plays throughout Boo Do You Think You Are?, is reused in Out of Sight, Out of Mime and Remains to be Seen. *The music that plays at the beginning of You're Bakin' Me Crazy is reused for the beginning of I Get a Trick Out of You. *The music that's plays at the beginning of Meat Me for Lunch plays at the ending of Eye Candy and the middle of Snip Snip Hooray! and Milkin' It. *The music that plays when Lifty and Shifty steal from the butchershop in Meat Me for Lunch is reused in Milkin' It and Class Act. *The music in It's a Snap, starting when Splendid hears Lumpy, can be heard in Better Off Bread. *The music that plays at the beginning of Sweet Ride is reused in the beginning of Eyes Cold Lemonade. *The little tune that plays after Mime fixes Toothy's leg in Mime and Mime Again is reused in I Get a Trick Out of You when Cuddles revives in the ambulance and Remains to be Seen when all of the dead characters are shown at the beginning. *The music that plays at the beginning of Spare Me, plays at the beginning of Flippin' Burgers and Out of Sight, Out of Mime, after the screen stops panning over the Halloween scenery. *The music that plays when Cro-Marmot is pushed off a cliff in Snow What? That's What! is reused in Eye Candy. *The music that plays when Flippy flips out is used in This Is Your Knife and Flippin' Burgers. *The music in Happy Trails Pt. 1 can be heard in some scenes in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *In Wishy Washy, the music that plays when Petunia finds her dirty bathroom to the point where Lumpy can't get the glove out of her throat is reused in An Inconvenient Tooth from Toothy opening his locker to Lumpy emerging from the truck crash. Characters *Splendid's body in Better Off Bread, when he's flying and carrying Giggles to the point where her eyeballs pop out is reused in See What Develops, when he flies past the flooded supermarket. *Mime's head from Out of Sight, Out of Mime is reused when Mime dies in Keepin' it Reel. *Petunia's dead body in The Wrong Side of the Tracks is reused used for her in Aw, Shucks!. *Cub's dead body in Concrete Solution is reused for him in Aw, Shucks!. *In Don't Yank My Chain, the pictures of Handy and the Mole on their ID's are images from the early seasons. *Cuddles, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mime's early designs are reused in Dunce Upon a Time right before Giggles crashes into their jars. *Mime's dead body in Wingin' It is reused when Mime dies in Junk in the Trunk. *There is a generic tree friend in the audience in Wrath of Con, it is wearing a recolored version of Shifty's hat. *In Junk in the Trunk, Giggles' picture on Lumpy's milk carton uses her early design. Modelcomparison.png|Splendid's reused model. TWSotT_AllDied.png|Petunia's dead body... HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_28.png|...is the same here, it's just inverted and has no blood on her head. Ettttttdrtvdvf.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_29.png|Cub's crushed body is the same if you look closely. S3E7_Splendidfans.png|Holy similar. Happy_Tree_Friends_-_Don_t_Yank_My_Chain_Part_1_.png|Handy and The Mole's old designs on their ID's. Dunce_goff.jpg|Cuddles, Flaky, Sniffles, and Mime's old designs in Dunce Upon a Time. STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_81.png|Giggles in her old design in Junk in the Trunk. Mimeremains.png STV1E12.3_2nd_Junk_7.png|You have to squint again to see how Mime's body is the same. Category:Lists Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe